


Gryffindor Parties

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Gryffindors are little shits, I Don't Even Know, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twenty Seven of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs would like to invite every Gryffindor witch and wizard to their, in Padfoot's words, "kick-ass Christmas party!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Parties

"Moony, hurry up, I think they're nearly back from dinner!"

"Hush, Padfoot, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Sirius groaned as he watched one of his best friends teeter on the top of the ladder. The dumbass had decided to hang the tinsel by hand instead of using magic! 

"James is probably on his way to check on us right now, and he expects us to be done decorating!" Sirius yelled up.

Remus rolled his eyes. "He  _expects_ us to be  _snogging,_ probably. Anyway, I'm nearly done. This would have gone  _much_ quicker if you'd've helped me!" He finished hanging the last bit of tinsel and hopped down. "How does it look?"

Sirius stepped back and turned in a circle to look at the whole common room. It was decorated in Christmas-y colors, mainly red and gold, of course. "It looks spectacular. Perfect for a party."

The round painting swung away and James stepped inside, followed by Peter. "Good, you're done! Everyone's heading up now. Didja hang up the mistletoe?" the raven-haired teen asked. 

Remus pointed to the staircase. "Over there. Though I doubt Lily will kiss you."

James smirked. "We'll see about that." At Remus' glare, he groaned. "I'm not putting a love potion in her drink, don't worry."

"Good, because that'll make her hate you more!" Sirius laughed. 

Peter moved over to the food table. "How much did you have to bribe the house elves for this?" he asked, leaning down to inspect the goodies.

Remus pulled him back. "Don't eat anything yet! And we didn't. They were willing to give it to us."

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open again, and in stepped the small group of students who had stayed for the holidays, Lily Evans among them. The red-haired girl tilted her head at the decorations. "What's all this?"

" _Christmas party!"_ a third year named Thomas cheered. He and his brown-haired friend dashed over to the food table and began munching away. "My sister's in Ravenclaw, and she's not here to tell me what to do!" he mumbled around his food, prompting a laugh from the other boy.

An older girl rolled her eyes. "Potter, you better hope Professor Mcgonagall doesn't catch you," she said, brushing past them to the girl's dormitory.

James laughed. "Nah, she won't. Oh, hey." He noticed that Lily had unknowingly planted herself underneath the white berries above the stairway, and he sauntered over to her. Leaning on the wall next to her, he winked. "Care for a kiss, Evans?"

"Not on your life," she snapped as she moved away. 

Sirius came closer, but stayed far enough away so that he wasn't in range. "See, told you she wouldn't kiss you."

Remus, who had followed him, sighed. " _I_ said that. You know what, never mind." He left to go mingle with the other students.

James shrugged. "Oh well. Doesn't matter." He followed the werewolf out, but stopped by a small group of sixth years. He began shamelessly hitting on them, much to Sirius' amusement. 

"Hmm... We need some music." The black-haired boy took out his wand and shot a spell at the record player across the room. It crackled to life with Christmas music, and he watched happily as people began dancing. "Let the party begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Special guest appearance from my little brother and one of his best friends, as well as mentions of my house! I only wish his whole group would be with him, but one of his friends is a Ravenclaw and the other is a Hufflepuff. The Marauders are in their seventh year by now! (The girl's a nobody. Dunno who she is.)
> 
> Next Pairing: Raven/Azazel!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
